Romantik und Abenteuer
by DarkHarryFan
Summary: Einfach mal lesen, bitte Kommis schreiben


Romanze und Abenteuer  
  
Hitomi war nun schon seit 6 Jahren nicht mehr auf Gaia gewesen. Sie hatte Van lediglich in ihren Träumen gesehen, aber mehr auch nicht. Hitomi hatte nur noch drei Tage Schule, und dann ihren Abschluss in der Tasche. Sie dachte fast pausenlos an ihre Freunde Van(vor allem an ihn), Milerna, Allen, Merle und Dryden. Hitomi hatte sich sehr verändert. Nicht nur vom Aussehen her, man merkte auch an ihrem Verhalten, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Ihre Haare fielen ihr gerade über den Po und ihre weiblichen Rundungen hatten sich sehr zu ihrem Vorteil entwickelt. Gewachsen war sie natürlich auch ein Stück. Aber sie lebte sehr zurückgezogen, legte keine Tarotkarten mehr, und lernte nun ständig. In den Hofpausen in der Schule sah man sie nur noch mit der Nase in irgendeinem Buch durch die Gegend rennen, oder sie träumte, an ihren Lieblingsbaum gelehnt, in der Schule, von ihrem Van. Es blieb ihr auch nur eine ihrer Freundinnen treu. Das war Yukari. Sie wusste, dass Hitomi etwas bedrückte. Aber Yukari dachte in dieser Angelegenheit ausnahmsweise mal nicht ganz richtig. Hitomi war nicht deshalb deprimiert, weil Amano Japan vor sechs Jahren verlasse hatte, sondern weil sie seit sechs Jahren ihren Van nicht mehr in ihren Arme schließen konnte. Yukari dachte, dass sie in Amano verliebt war, weil sie mit dem Leistungssport aufgehört hatte. Ihr sei die Freude daran vergangen, meinte sie jedes Mal als Erklärung und winkte ab, wenn sie jemand mit diesem Thema nervte.  
  
Van hatte sich auch sehr verändert. Die Haare gingen jetzt etwas über die Schultern -sie waren aber immer noch so unbändig wie vor sechs Jahren-, er war ziemlich groß geworden und er hat sich eine gut verteilte Muskulatur antrainiert. Er sah sehr gut aus, und immer wenn er in Fanelia spazieren ging, sahen ihm die ledigen Mädchen hinterher und seufzen verträumt.  
  
Erde, Japan:  
  
Bei Hitomi zu Hause:  
  
Es war Abend. Sie stand unter der Dusche und versuchte gerade ihre Haare zu Waschen. Da ihre Haare aber so lang waren, war das ziemlich kompliziert.  
Während sie mit ihren Haaren kämpfte, dachte sie darüber nach, wie Van  
reagieren würde, wenn er sie mit den langen Haaren sah.  
  
"Oh Van......" sagte Hitomi in Gedanken versunken, als sie schließlich nach 1 1/2 Stunden aus der Dusche trat. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er  
jetzt nach sechs Jahren aussehen würde. Währenddessen wollte sie zum  
Waschbecken gehen, aber sie rutschte auf dem nassen Fußboden aus und landete hart auf ihrem Hintern. Ihr tat alles weh. Sie vergaß schnell, wie sich gerade in ihrem Kopf das Bild von Van zeichnete. Sie beschloss sich nicht weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen und behielt ihn deshalb viel lieber so in Erinnerung, wie er aussah, als sie sich das letzte Mal sahen.  
  
Auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer traf sie ihre Mutter. Ihre langen nassen Haare  
fielen ihr strähnig über ihre Schultern.  
  
"Kannst du mir nachher mal helfen? Beim Haare flechten!" fragte sie ihre  
Mutter im Vorbeigehen.  
  
"Ja, klar! Ich komm in einer 1/2 Stunde!"  
  
In ihrem Zimmer zog sich Hitomi ihr neues Nachthemd an. das Bild, das  
darauf war, hatte sie selbst gezeichnet. In einem Kopie-Shop(ich weiß  
nicht, schreibt man das so???) ließ sie schließlich das Bild auf ein blaues, Spagetti Trägernachthemd drucken. Ihre Mutter staunte, als sie kam  
und betrachtete das Nachthemd neugierig.  
  
"Ist der Junge dein Werk?"  
  
"Nein, ich habe ihn in meinen Träumen geshen." log sie teilweise. Ihre Mutter begann mit dem Flechten. Sie schwiegen die  
ganze Zeit und Hitomi ließ ihren Gedanken freien lauf.  
  
Wann sehe ich dich wieder?  
  
Hast du mich schon vergessen?  
  
Ich wünschte, ich wäre jetzt bei dir!  
  
Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie ihre  
Mutter fertig wurde und das Zimmer verließ.  
  
Gaia, Fanelia:  
  
Van konnte seit Hitomi weg war kaum eine Nacht noch die Augen schließen. er hatte Angst ihr verweintes Gesicht wieder zu sehen. Aber seit einiger Zeit sah er sie, wie sie zu Hause bei sich in ihrem Bett lag, und sich in den Schlaf weinen musste, dass sie überhaupt schlafen konnte. Er wusste, dass es ihr immer schlechter ging, er hatte sie noch nie so verweint gesehen. Aber er sah sie immer so, wie er sie damals kennen lernte. Er wusste nicht,  
ob sie sich verändert hatte.  
  
„Hitomi.........."sagte er in die Stille seines Zimmers.  
  
„Was hast du nur? Warum geht es dir so schlecht?"  
  
Sie sieht so traurig aus, dachte er, dabei hielt er das Pendel fest in  
seiner Hand. Er musste auch feststellen, dass das Pendel viel heller  
leuchtete, als sonst und nun wusste er, warum sie so traurig war. Sie  
dachte an ihn.  
  
"Guten Morgen" sagte Van, als er in den Speisesaal kam.  
  
"Guten Morgen" sagte Allen. Er hatte sich nicht weiter verändert.  
  
Allen war für ein paar Tage zu Besuch gekommen, da der letzte Staatsbesuch  
schon etwas zurück lag. Normalerweise hatten sie sowenig Zeit, dass sie sich nur auf den Staatsbesuchen sahen. Er lag nun schon 6 Monate zurück.  
Deshalb merkte er gleich, dass Van sich äußerlich sehr verändert hatte.  
  
"Mein Gott Van, wer hat dir das angetan???"  
  
"Was? Wer soll mir was getan haben?"  
  
"Deine Augen......."  
  
"Achso, das sind Augenringe, keine Matschaugen!" Van lachte sich halb tot.  
Allen war nun total verwirrt.  
  
"Bekommst du hier denn keinen Schlaf?" fragte er schließlich, als Van sich  
beruhigt hatte und auf seinem Platz saß.  
  
"Doch, aber ich kann nicht schlafen..." Van schaut niedergeschlagen zu  
Boden.  
  
"Weshalb? Wieder Alpträume?" Nun stiegen Van Tränen in die Augen.  
  
"Es ist.......Hitomi. Nicht wahr?" Van blieb das Wort im Halse stecken.  
Nach einer langen Pause bekam er schließlich nur ein Nicken hin.  
  
Erde:  
  
Hitomi war sich unschlüssig, ob sie nach Gaia zurückkehren sollte. Sie  
wusste nicht, ob Van sie noch liebte, oder ob er sie nicht schon längst vergessen hatte. Schließlich war er jetzt schon seit einigen Monaten nicht  
mehr bei ihr in ihren Träumen.  
  
Der letzte Schultag:  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki!" Hitomi träumte vor sich hin, sie versuchte eine  
Entscheidung zu treffen.  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki!!!" sagte der Lehrer nun, mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.  
  
"Ähm...äh...ja?" Die Klasse lachte laut auf.  
  
Hitomi sah verlegen zu Boden und wurde leicht rosa.  
  
"Sie haben bestanden! Als einzigste mit Ausgezeichnet!" meinte der Lehrer wieder freundlich. Die Mädchen der Klasse applaudierten, auch einige Jungs,  
aber einige murrten: "War ja mal wieder klar!" , "Typisch!" , oder  
"Streberin".  
  
Yukari klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Sie lächelte Hitomi an. Das war wie  
ein Blitzschlag für Hitomi. Was hatte sie noch zu verlieren, sie hatte ihren Abschluss und konnte, wenn es auf Gaia nicht klappte, ganz getrost wieder zur Erde, und sich ein Leben aufbauen. Sie stand auf, und verließ einfach den Klassenraum. Die Schüler und der Lehrer schauten ihr verdattert  
nach, als sie die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.  
  
Hitomi rannte durch die Straßen. Ihr machte der Gedanke, dass Van sie  
vergessen haben könnte, kaum noch Angst.  
  
Als sie zu Hause ankam, war noch niemand da. So konnte sie noch schnell  
duschen und die Sachen, die sie auf Gaia gebrauchen konnte, zusammen packen. Ständig klingelte das Telefon. Es war wahrscheinlich Yukari, doch Hitomi hatte keine Lust, irgendwas zu erklären. Die Haare band sie sich zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und hinterließ ihrer Mutter eine Nachricht und ihr Tagebuch, welches sie damals schrieb, als sie zur Erde zurückgekehrt war. Als sie schließlich mit allem fertig war, machte sie sich auf den Weg  
zum Sportplatz der Schule.  
  
Es war hell als sie losging, doch als sie ankam war es bereits dunkel. Sie musste unbewusst einen riesen Umweg gemacht haben, denn sie kam an Yukaris  
Haus vorbei, obwohl es gar nicht auf ihrem Weg lag.  
  
"Genau wie vor sechs Jahren........" flüsterte sie.  
  
Hitomi sah sich noch mal ganz genau um. Sie wollte das hier alles in  
Erinnerung behalten. Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz, konzentrierte sich auf Van und rannte  
los. Sie rannte und rannte. Plötzlich erfasste sie der gleißend helle  
Lichtstrahl.  
  
Zur selben Zeit auf Gaia:  
  
"Was........?" rief Allen.  
  
"Kann das sein? Ist das möglich?" fragte Van leise. Es saß im Thronsaal und das Pendel reagierte ganz plötzlich und ziemlich heftig. Es schwang sich in  
die Höhe und fing an wie willst zu blinken.  
  
"Hitomi?" Das Pendel reagierte noch stärker."Es ist Hitomi!" rief Van  
aufgeregt."Aber wo?"  
  
"Sie kann überall gelandet sein!........" Van versetzte das ganze Schloss in Aufruhr. Einige Wachen machten sich darüber lustig. Doch Allen sagte im  
ernsten und bebenden Ton, dass es sehr ernst und das es ein Befehl des  
Königs sei.  
  
Sie mussten sie finden. Keiner wusste wo sie war, geschweige denn, wie sie  
aussah.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit auf einem anderen Teil Gaias:  
  
Hitomi öffnete die Augen. Sie lag in einem Waldstück, wusste aber nicht, wo sie war. Anscheinend hatte es nicht richtig geklappt. Sie schaute auf und sah die Erde bzw. den Mond der Illusionen. Sie war auf Gaia, aber wo? Sie konzentrierte sich auf Fanelia. Kurz darauf wusste sie, wo sie lang musste.  
Sie hatte nur keine Ahnung, wie lange sie brauchen würde um Fanelia zu  
erreichen.  
  
In Fanelia:  
  
"Habt ihr sie gefunden?" Van war gerade mit Escaflowne zurück. Auf Hitomis Wunsch hin kämpfte er zwar nicht mehr mit ihm, überflog aber ein paar mal im Monat den Planeten, um allen klar zu machen, dass er noch existierte.  
  
"Nein, keine Hitomi in Sicht, keine LICHTSÄULE, EINFACH  
NICHTS!!!!!!!!!"schrie er die Wache an."Entschuldige!" sagte er gleich  
darauf.  
  
Er ging in sein Zimmer. Van wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Hitomi musste  
wohl alleine herfinden, wenn sie denn auf Gaia war. "Ach,  
Hitomi............."  
  
Hitomi hingegen hatte mehr Probleme. Sie musste sich durch Dornengästrüb  
kämpfen, ja sogar durch einen ganzen Dornenwald. Immer wenn ein Vogel  
schrie, erschreckte sie sich fast zu Tode. Ständig blieb sie irgendwo hängen. Schließlich war sie am ganzen Körper zerkratzt, hatte blaue Flecke und wurde ganz schmutzig. irgendwann hatte sie ihren Haargummi verloren. Nur die Hoffnung, Van endlich wieder zu sehn hielt sie davon ab, Pause zu  
machen. Ihr Rock und das Shirt, das sie trug, wurden auch ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Sie waren teilweise so zerfetzt, dass sie nur noch  
das nötigste verdeckten. Aber dies war Hitomi egal, als sie völlig erschöpft, nach sechs Tagen ohne eine Pause, ohne etwas zu Essen oder zu trinken, vor den Stadttoren Fanelias stand. Sie brach zusammen. Ihre Haare fiele ihr ins Gesicht und vereinzelte Freudentränen liefen ihr die Wangen  
runter. Endlich durfte sie Pause machen.  
  
...  
  
Die Wachen hörten einen plumpen Aufschlag und sahen um die Ecke. Es war ein Mädchen, oder viel mehr eine junge Frau, die dort lag. Sie sah schlimm aus. Ihre Haut war total verdreckt. Überall klebte noch vertrocknetes Blut, aber  
aus ein oder zwei Wunden floss das Blut noch auf den Sandweg. Die Haare  
fielen strähnig auf den Boden. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen.  
  
Die Wachen hüllten sie in eine Decke, damit sie nicht mit hochrotem Kopf durch die Stadt laufen mussten. Sie hinterließen eine Spur von Blutt hinter  
sich.  
  
Eine Wache platzte in den Thronsaal.  
  
"Was willst du?" Er war so genervt, dass er die Wache förmlich anraunzte.  
Er machte sich sehr große Sorgen um Hitomi.  
  
"Entschuldigt, aber wir haben ein Mädchen gefunden. Sie lag vor...." -  
  
"Was?" unterbrach Van die Wache. "Bringt sie rein!" Die Wachen brachten die  
immer noch bewusstlose Hitomi in den Saal. Van kam näher heran, denn er erkannte Hitomi nicht gleich. Aber dann: "Hitomi........."sagte er leise.  
  
Sie hat sich so verändert, dachte er. Er sah, dass sie völlig zerkratzt  
war.  
  
"Folgt mir!" sagte er energisch. Sie folgten ihm in das Zimmer neben des seinem. Er deutete aufs Bett und die Wachen legten sie dort hin. Van setzte  
sich zu ihr ans Bett, die Wachen verließen den Raum. Langsam zog er die Decke weg. Zuerst errötete er leicht, aber dann sah das viele Blut und ließ  
schnell nach Milerna schicken.  
  
Kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Van zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Oh, mein Gott!" konnte Milerna nur sagen. Sie sah Hitomi entgeistert an.  
Gleich schickte sie Van nach draußen und verarztete sie.  
  
Vor der Tür standen nun Allen und Van. Sie warteten ungeduldig.  
  
"Wer ist das? Doch nicht etwa......"fragte Allen.  
  
"Ich weiß, sie hat sich sehr verändert, aber es ist..........Hitomi." sagte  
er nervös, während er auf und ab laufend auf Milerna wartete.  
  
Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür.  
  
"Schafft sie es?" fragte Van gleich, noch bevor Milerna die Tür  
geschlossen hatte.  
  
"Schscht! Ja, sie schafft es, aber sie ist sehr erschöpft. Sie muss sich tagelang durch den Dornenwald vor Fanelia gekämpft haben. Du hast ja das  
Blut gesehn, Van."  
  
"Das ..hört ..sich ..ja ..schrecklich ..an....." erwiderte Allen.  
  
"Ja, aber ich alles verarztet!" sagte sie und wollte gehen, als sie  
plötzlich inne hielt. "Ach Van, sie hat nach dir gefragt!"  
  
Hitomi lag in dem Bett, sie wollte Van endlich in ihre Arme schließen und  
ihm sagen, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte. Die Tür öffnete sich. Van  
erschien im Türrahmen.  
  
"Van.......Uff..." Hitomi wollte sich aufsetzen, wich aber gleich zurück,  
da die Schmerzen einfach zu groß waren.  
  
"Hitomi.....du bist wieder da!" sagte Van leise, aber glücklich, während er sich auf die Bettkante setzte. "Ja Van. Ich habe dich...." sie überlegte kurz, was sie da eigentlich sagte, schließlich fügte sie noch hastig hinzu:  
"und natürlich die anderen sehr vermisst." Sie wollte ihn in die Arme  
schließen, aber dank ihrer Schmerzen wich sie zurück.  
  
"Was hast du?" fragte Van hastig.  
  
"'Nur' Schmerzen, ich war wohl etwas zu hartnäckig mit diesem Dornengestrüpp. Ich hab sechs lange Tage nach dir gesucht, ich hab keinen  
Pause gemacht, nicht geschlafen, gegessen und getrunken, immer mit der Hoffnung dich zu finden, und nun hab ichs geschafft." sprudelte es aus ihr  
heraus.  
  
Aber als sie merkte, was sie gerade getan hatte, nämlich theoretisch ihre Liebe gestanden, hielt sie die Luft an. Sie wurde rot und drehte sich weg.  
  
Aber Van ging es auch nicht besser: "Ich weiß" sagte er verlegen, "aber ruh  
dich erstmal aus! Schlaf etwas!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
Van war schon bei der Tür, als Hitomi sagte: "Du hast dich etwas  
verändert!"  
  
"Ja, du aber auch. Dein Haare sind wunderschön!" sagte er und verließ den  
Raum.  
  
Ihm gefällt mein Haar, dachte Hitomi und schlief schließlich mit diesem  
Gedanken ein.  
  
Als sie wieder aufwachte, hörte sie Stimmen: "Wie lang schläft sie schon?"  
fragte Allen.  
  
"Drei Tage" sagte Van besorgt. Allen starrte ihn an und verließ sprachlos  
den Raum.  
  
"Eigentlich bin ich jetzt wach!" sagte Hitomi leise, als sie die Tür ins  
Schloss fallen hörte. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in Vans strahlend  
braune Augen.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Ausgezeichnet! Ich fühl mich wie neu geboren! Hab ich wirklich drei Tage  
geschlafen?"fragte sie ungläubig.  
  
„Ja, ich hatte mir zuerst Sorgen gemacht, aber Milerna sagte, dass dein  
Körper Ruhe und Zeit bräuchte, um sich vollständig zu regenerieren."  
  
„Achso!"Sie stemmte sich hoch und tatsächlich, sie spürte keinen Schmerz  
mehr (Ich weiß, es is ziemlich unlogisch, aber ich wollte halt auch mal Gott spielen, und ein kleines Wunder geschehen lassen ; p). Endlich konnte sie ihren Van umarmen, das heißt sie stellte es sich vor, wollte es aber nicht wirklich tun. Doch plötzlich schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn. So lagen  
sie sich nur zehn Sekunden in den Armen, bis Hitomi merkte, was sie da  
eigentlich machte. Sie zog schnell ihre Arme wieder weg und schaute, im  
Gesicht rot werdend, auf ihre Decke.  
„Hitomi..."sagte Van leisen und beobachtete sie.  
  
Einige ihrer wunderschönen braunen Haarsträhnen vielen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie versteckten die Tränen, die geräuschlos über ihr Wangen kullerten. Aber es  
waren keine Trauer-, sondern Freudentränen.  
  
„Warum ... weinst du?"  
  
„Wegen ... uns!"stotterte sie.  
  
„Uns?"Van verstand nicht. „Wieso?" Plötzlich ging die Tür auf.  
  
„Was ist denn hier los?"fragte Milerna, als sie sah, dass Hitomi weinte.  
  
„Nichts ... nichts."Sagte Hitomi, als sie merkte, dass Van nichts sagte.  
  
„Nun gut, ich muss Verbände wechseln. Van!"Sie sah zur Tür.  
  
Van verstand und ging Richtung Tür, zog aber Milerna mit sich und fragte:  
„Kann sie heute mit uns wieder zu Abend essen?"  
  
„Ich denke schon. Ich würde auch meinen, dass sie nicht nein sagt."Den  
letzten Satz sagte sie so, dass es Hitomi mitbekam. Sie sah noch immer  
verlegen zu Boden.  
  
Van und Milerna schauten zu ihr rüber. Milerna konnte ein grinsen nicht vermeiden. Sie hatte ins Schwarze getroffen, denn Hitomis Wangen leuchteten  
noch röter auf.  
  
Van verließ das Zimmer mit den Gedanken: Vielleicht liebt sie mich wirklich. Aber vielleicht benutzt sie mich auch nur als Sprungbrett, um an Allen ranzukommen (völlig unlogisch, ich weiß). Das, was er damals zwischen den beiden beobachtet hatte, war eindeutig gewesen ( der Kuss!! T-T). Na jedenfalls trug er jetzt wieder etwas Hoffnung in sich. Er irrte einfach  
durch die Gänge.  
  
„Van?"fragte jemand. Van schaute auf, auch das noch: Allen Shezar, Ritter  
des Himmel, stand direkt vor ihm und grinste.  
  
„Warum... ?"versuchte Van anzusetzen.  
  
„Warum was?"fragte Allen nach einer kurzen Pause.  
  
„Warum ... hast du ... sie damals ...geküsst?"schaffte er es endlich.  
  
„Na das is doch mal ´ne Frage. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das erzählen  
soll. Frag doch Hitomi!"  
  
„Hitomi würde mir darüber sowieso nichts sagen. Ich glaube, dass sie denkt, dass es mich verletzen könnte."Meinte Van ungeduldig. „Also, red schon!"  
  
„Es würde dich auch verletzen!"sagte Allen nur, drehte sich um, und ging dann schnell in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Er rief aber noch, dass es  
Vergangenheit sei.  
  
„Vergangenheit ... Verletzen..."sein Kopf war voll mit Gedanken. Außerdem machte er sich auch noch Sorgen um Hitomi. Van machte sich also wieder auf den Weg zu ihren Gemächern. In einem der Gänge, die er durchqueren musste, kam ihm einer seiner die Berater entgegen. Er sah ziemlich verwirrt aus.  
  
„Oh, Majestät. Könnt ihr mir sagen, warum ... nun ja, ... warum das Mädchen vom  
Mond der Illusionen im Gemach der Königin ruht?"  
  
„Du kriegst auch alles mit!"Van musste schmunzeln. Drei Tage vergangen,  
und der kommt erst jetzt damit.  
  
Van grinste ihn an: „Warum wohl?"Er ging weiter, und ließ den noch mehr verwirrten Berater stehen. Im Schloss wusste bereits jeder, dass Van seine  
Auserwählte gefunden hatte. Und dass sie deshalb im Zimmer der Königin  
schlief.  
  
Bei Hitomi:  
  
Während Milerna Hitomi nach und nach alle Verbände abnahm, fragte sie: „Du  
liebst ihn, hab ich recht?"Hitomi wollte sich am liebsten dieser Unterhaltung entziehen, doch Milerna hatte sie voll und ganz in der Hand.  
Sie nahm ihr gerade den Verband am Brustkorb ab.  
  
„Nun ja, ... ich ... ähm..."stotterte Hitomi.  
  
„Also doch."sagte Milerna. Es klopfte. „Moment! Schnell, du brauchst den  
Verband hier nicht mehr! Zieh dir was an, das wird Van sein!"flüsterte  
Milerna.  
  
Damit geriet Hitomi in Panik. In ihrer Tasche fand sie aber nur das  
Nachthemd, wo Van drauf war.  
  
„Herein!"sagte Milerna schließlich. Es war tatsächlich Van.  
  
„Hitomi, ich wollte ..."als er sah, was auf ihrem Nachthemd abgebildet war, wurde er rot wie eine Tomate, drehte sich um und schloss erstmal die Tür.  
  
Bei Hitomi sah es auch nicht besser aus. Milerna schaute zwischen beiden  
hin und her und musste schmunzeln.  
  
„Ich lass euch dann mal allein."Sie ging an Van vorbei, deutete auf das  
Nachthemd und sagte:  
„Sie scheint dich sehr zu mögen!"Dann ging sie raus.  
  
Van ging auf Hitomi zu, legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, und wollte  
etwas sagen, doch Hitomi war etwas schneller.  
  
„Warum sind Milerna und Allen eigentlich hier?"fragte sie, um vom Thema  
abzulenken.  
  
„Allen war zu Besuch, als du vor neun Tagen hier gelandet bist. Wir haben es am Pendel gemerkt. Es schwebte vor mir in der Luft, blinkte wie wild und reagierte noch zusätzlich auf deinen Namen. Wir haben sechs Tage nach dir  
gesucht, es konnte ja keiner ahnen, dass du ausgerechnet im vergessenen Wald landest."erklärte Van. „Und Milerna ist hier am Hofe Ärztin. Ich habe ihr das Studium finanziert, und da sie eh nie Königin werden wollte, fing sie hier bei uns an, sozusagen als Dankeschön. Dafür ist nun Eries (heißt  
die so?) Königin von Asturia."  
  
„Und was ist mit Merle und Dryden? Merle hab  
ich noch gar nicht gesehen."  
  
„Sie ist ja auch vor drei Jahren spurlos verschwunden. *ganztraurigguckt* Dryden hat die Hochzeit mit Milerna abgesagt. Ich fürchte, er wollte seine Freiheiten als Kaufmann nicht verlieren. Er hat inzwischen vier Flotten auf  
Gaia."erklärte Van.  
  
. . . Stille . . .  
  
„Was wolltest du eigentlich?"unterbrach Hitomi die unangenehme Stille.  
  
„Achso ... ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du Hunger hast!"  
  
„Natürlich, neun Tage ohne Essen, ein Wunder, dass ich noch lebe!"Beide mussten herzhaft lachen. Das lockerte die angespannte Situation etwas auf.  
  
„Ok, Zieh dir was anderes an, ich werde dir noch eine Zofe schicken, die dir ab jetzt immer hilft. Im Schrank hängen auch ein paar Kleider."sagte  
Van, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten und ging schnell raus. Hitomi  
schaute ihm strahlend hinterher und anschließend in den Schrank. Dort  
hingen viele verschieden geschnittene Kleider. Hitomi wählte eines mit Korsett, das nach unten hin breit auslief (Kann man sich das vorstellen?).  
Es war blau. Sie wollte schon immer mal ein Kleid mit Korsett tragen.  
  
Es klopfte und die Zofe trat ins Zimmer. Nach einer Stunde Kleidanziehen  
und Haare machen, fragte Hitomi noch bevor sie sich auf den Weg machen  
wollte: „Wohin führt diese Tür hier?"  
  
„Zu den Gemächern seiner Majestät."Sie lächelte zufrieden, als sie aus dem  
Zimmer ging.  
  
Jetzt wusste sie, wozu Van sie bei sich haben wollte, aber sie fragte sich  
trotzdem immer wieder, wann er wohl den Antrag machte.  
  
Erst als sie drei Mal nach dem Weg gefragt hatte, wusste sie wo sie  
hinmusste. Van saß am Kopfende, zu seiner rechten saß Allen, zu seiner  
linken war der Platz frei und daneben saß Milerna. Van fielen fast die  
Augen heraus, als die Tür knarrte, und er Hitomi erblickte.  
  
Sie trug ein hellblaues Korsett-Kleid. Auf ihren Lippen war ein leichter  
Rosa-Schimmer auszumachen und sie hatte ihre Pony-Haare nach hinten  
zusammengebunden.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?"fragte Allen.  
  
„Sehr gut!"Sie setzte sich auf den freien Platz. Auf dem Tisch standen viele verschiedene Leckereien. Hitomi lud sich von  
jedem etwas auf ihren Teller. Die anderen staunten nicht schlecht, aber wenn man neun Tage nichts zu beißen bekommen hat, ist das ja kein Wunder.  
  
„Das war das beste, was ich je gegessen habe!"meinte sie schließlich. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über alte Zeiten und über das, was sie  
gemacht haben, als Hitomi auf dem Mond der Illusionen war.  
  
„Habt ihr was dagegen, wenn ich Hitomi entführe?"fragte Van.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht!"meinten Milerna und Allen gleichzeitig. Van nickte, nahm Hitomi bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Sie sah die anderen fragend an, doch diese grinsten und zuckten mit den Schultern. Van  
führte sie auf den höchsten Balkon, den es in diesem Schloss gab.  
  
„Schau dir das an!"sagte er, als sie ihn betraten. Hitomi schaute sch um. Sie konnte auf ganz Fanelia hinab sehen. Die Stadt schimmerte im Licht des  
Mondes der Illusionen. Sie konnte auch noch die Berge erkennen, die das  
Tal, in dem Fanelia erbaut wurde, eingrenzten.  
  
„Wow, das ist riesig!"meinte Hitomi. Plötzlich trafen sich ihre Blicke. Hitomi verlor sich fast in Vans braunen Augen, doch als sie seinen heißen  
Atem spürte, schloss sie ihre Augen und empfing den Kuss.  
  
In ihm steckte keinerlei Leidenschaft oder Verlangen, sondern nur ihre reine Liebe. Als er endlich von ihr ablies flüsterte sie: „Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Plötzlich kniete sich Van vor sie und hielt Hitomis Hand.  
  
„Möchtest du..."jetzt hatte ihn der Mut verlassen. Hitomi wusste, was er  
fragen wollte. Bei diesem Satz stocken sie alle, dachte sie belustigt.  
  
„Ja, ich will!"sagte Hitomi, ihr liefen Freudentränen über ihre Wangen.  
Van kam zu ihr hoch, streichelte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und  
breitete seine schneeweißen Flügel aus. Er nahm sie in seine Arme, sie  
schmiegte sich an seine Schulter und sie flogen los. Milerna und Allen  
hatte das ganze von einem anderen Balkon aus beobachtet und verstanden  
sofort. Als Fanelia vor 3 Jahren wieder vollständig aufgebaut war,  
verkündete er, dass er eines Tages mit seiner zukünftigen Königin im Mondschein über der Stadt schweben würde und dass die Bewohner dann sofort  
wussten, dass sie eine neue Königin hatten. Einige Bewohner, die noch  
draußen auf der Straße waren, bejubelten das Geschehene. Hitomi sah Van  
fragend an. Wieder auf dem Balkon erklärte er ihr alles.  
  
Vor den Türen ihrer Gemächer:  
  
„Kann ich heute bei dir schlafen?"fragte Hitomi schüchtern. Van strahlte  
sie an. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie das fragte.  
  
„Aber natürlich!"Er zog sie hinter sich her ins Zimmer. Sie sah sich um, aber sofort traf ihr Blicke Vans. Dieser ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen,  
sah Hitomi dabei tief in ihre Meeresgrünen Augen, aber gleichzeitig  
fragend.  
  
Als Antwort bekam er prompt einen leidenschaftlichen und verlangenden Kuss von Hitomi. Langsam und kaum merklich kamen sie am Bett an. Van zog sich  
hastig sein Shirt aus, das er an hatte. Hitomi hingegen versuchte verzweifelt ihr Korsett aufzuschnüren. Van musste schmunzeln, wie sie ohne Geduld versuchte an die Schnüre zu kommen. Nun bereute sie es, ein Kleid  
mit Korsett gewählt zu haben. Van drehte sie um und schnürte es schnell auf, als ob er es schon hundertmal gemacht hätte. Nach fünf Minuten, die  
ihnen vorkamen wie fünf Stunden, schaffte er es. Das Kleid fiel fast  
geräuschlos zu Boden. Sie trug jetzt nur noch ihren Slip. Van sah sie  
fassungslos an. Sie hatte sich wirklich zu ihrem Vorteil verändert.  
  
„Du bist wunderschön!"flüsterte er. Hitomi sah verlegen zu Boden.  
  
„Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht ist!"sagte sie und er musste  
schmunzeln. „Nicht lachen!"sagte sie leicht beleidigt.  
  
„Schscht."machte Van und küsste sie wieder. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und  
zog Hitomi zu sich auf seinen Schoß. (den Rest kann sich eure Fantasie  
zusammen träumen!!!! ich weiß, dass ich fies bin. ; p)  
  
4 Monate später (Keine Angst, ein Baby ist nicht entstanden!!!!):  
  
Es konnte endlich Hochzeit gefeiert werden. Van forderte ganz Fanelia auf  
zu feiern. Auf den drei größten Marktplätzen waren Große Tafeln aufgestellt, auf denen Essen, Trinken usw. aufgebaut waren. Der Marsch von  
der Kirche zum Schloss war einfach traumhaft. Die Bewohner standen am Straßenrand und bejubelten das glückliche Paar. Einige warfen sogar ihre  
Hüte.  
  
Am liebsten hätten sich die beiden gleich zurückgezogen, doch sie mussten wenigstens noch am Festessen teilnehmen. All ihre Freunde waren gekommen,  
außer Merle. Man hatte sie nochmals intensiv auf Hitomis Wunsch hin  
gesucht, doch vergeblich.  
  
Hitomi sah einfach traumhaft aus. Nur das Korsett, dachte sie, störte sie  
ein wenig. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft.  
  
Um sie herum lachten alle, unterhielten sich angeregt, aber ihr wurde  
langsam schwindlig, langsam schwarz vor Augen, bis sie schließlich von  
ihrem Stuhl sank und mit einem lauten Rums aufschlug.  
  
Es wurde Still.  
  
Hitomi bekam nun nichts mehr mit. Milerna war sofort zur Stelle.  
  
„Hitomi..."rief nun Van, der aus seiner Schreckstarre erwacht war. Milerna  
warf schnell prüfende Blicke auf sie, untersuchte den Puls und kam  
schließlich zu einem Ergebnis: „Ich fürchte ... das Korsett ist zu eng geschnürt! Sie atmet nur noch ganz schwer. Van, hilf mir sie in euer Zimmer  
zu bringen! Wache!"rief sie. „Hol mir die Zofe ran, aber  
plötzlich!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"schrie sie nun.  
  
Als sie im Zimmer waren, brüllte Van die Zofe an, was ihr einfiele, das Korsett zu eng zu binden. Die junge Zofe brach in Tränen aus. Es tue ihr  
Leid, aber ihre Majestät wollte es so. Nebenbei trennte sie schnell die Bänder auf. Hitomi fing schlagartig wieder an zu atmen. Sie holte tief Luft  
und schrak auf.  
  
„Was. . . ?"fragte sie verwirrt.  
  
„Das Kleid . . ."sagte Van, während er mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Du hast es  
dir zu eng schnüren lassen!"  
  
„Ich geh dann."meinte Milerna beiläufig und winkte die Zofe hinter sich  
her.  
  
„Du weißt genau, dass ich dich liebe so wie du bist! Du brauchst dir das verflixte Ding nicht extra enger binden lassen, nur um ein paar, für dich anscheinend nicht angenehme, aber für mich normale weibliche Rundungen zu  
verstecken."(Ich fürchte, das ist ein Wunschtraum von mir. T-T)  
  
„Ich wollte . . . . ."weiter kam sie nicht, denn Van drückte seine Lippen  
auf ihre. Erst jetzt merkte Hitomi, dass sie in seinem Zimmer waren. Er küsste se immer stürmischer und nebenbei machte er sich an ihrem Kleid zu  
schaffen.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Die Wachen schraken auf. Aus den Königsgemächern drang ein lauter und langer Schrei. Einige der Wachen kamen herbei gestürmt, und machten die Tür ohne Vorwarnung auf. Doch was sie nun vorfanden, ließ sie in schallendes  
Gelächter Verfallen. Hitomi lag auf dem Bett und lachte sich tot. Van  
hingegen ging ständig auf und ab und rief ständig nach der Zofe. Er ist deutlich ungeduldiger, als bei unserem ersten mal, dachte Hitomi und musste darüber schmunzeln, als sie sich erinnerte, wie er das Korsett damals ganz  
fachmännisch aus einander fitzte. Inzwischen war die Zofe eingetroffen.  
  
„Hilf ihr aus diesen Sachen heraus!"schrie Van. Innerlich verfluchte er  
die Hofkleidung.  
  
„Er meint es nicht so!"tröstete Hitomi die nun völlig verschreckte Zofe. Es war die gleiche wie vorhin, als Hitomi zusammenklappte. „Er ist nur so  
schrecklich ungeduldig."  
  
Van lief ungeduldig auf und ab. Er war alles andere als glücklich darüber,  
dass er das halbe Schloss zusammen geschrieen hatte. Das würde sich in  
Windes eile in ganz Fanelia verbreiten und dann wüssten alle, dass der  
König noch nicht mal dazu im Stande war ein Kleid aufzumachen.  
  
Plötzlich bzw., endlich stand Hitomi in der Tür. Sie trug ein kurzes, schwarzes und fast schon zu durchsichtiges Nachthemd. Nun kam sie langsam auf ihn zu. Van streifte ihr das Nachthemd über den Kopf(Sie trug noch BH & Slip!! Bin ich nicht fies??? ^-^). Er trug sie wieder zum Bett und küsste  
sie leidenschaftlich.  
  
Nach zwei Stunden lagen sie durchgeschwitzt & nackt nebeneinander, sahen  
sich in die Augen und Hitomi kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Van zog die  
Decke über die Beiden, und so schliefen sie schließlich ein.  
  
Am morgen, genau fünf Stunden danach, klopfte es an der Tür. Da niemand  
reagierte, ging Allen ganz leise rein. Es war duster im Zimmer, also erhellte Allen es, indem er die Vorhänge beiseite schob und die Sonne Van an der Nasenspitze kitzelte. Hitomi hatte es sich unter der Decke in Vans  
Armen gemütlich gemacht, und bekam somit nichts mit. Van hingegen  
blinzelte, rieb sich die Augen und öffnete sie schließlich.  
  
„Allen?"fragte er verdutzt. „Wie spät ist es?"  
  
„Die achte Stunde, Van."  
  
„Kann man denn nicht mal nach seiner Hochzeitsnacht ausschlafen?"maulte  
Van.  
  
„Doch, aber du sagtest ich solle dich heut zur achten Stunde wecken und wegen Frühstück fragen. Das konnten wir letzte Nacht nicht mehr besprechen,  
erinnerst du dich?"fragte Allen und deutete auf den Hügel neben Van.  
  
„Jaja, wir wollen! Mach die Vorhänge zu und geh wieder!"Allen tat, was ihm  
gesagt wurde. Hitomi steckte den Kopf unter der Decke hervor.  
  
„Was war denn?"fragte sie verschlafen.  
  
„Das war nur Allen, nichts Besonderes!"Er legte sich zu ihr unter die  
Decke und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Hitomi rutschte noch  
etwas näher an ihn heran und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
  
„Weißt du was?"fragte sie kurz darauf.  
  
„Was denn?"stellte er verträumt die Gegenfrage. Sie hatte sich irgendwann  
in der Nacht wieder ihren Slip angezogen, wie er gerade feststellte.  
  
„Diese Nacht war wundervoll. Aber ich fürchte, dass wir in Zukunft verhüten sollten. Es sei denn, du willst einen ganzen Stall voller Kinder."Kinder, . . . dachte er. Ohje, daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht, sie konnten froh sein, dass es beim ersten Mal nicht passiert ist. Es würde Probleme geben.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?"fragte er, als ob nichts dabei wäre.  
  
„Na, wenn wir verhüten würden, könnten wir es öfter tun, aber es würden  
nicht so viele Kinder entstehen."meinte sie nachdenklich.  
  
„Ich möchte aber ganz viele Kinder mit dir!"log er.  
  
„Wenn du meinst, aber . . ."brach sie ab, da er ihr den Finger auf den  
Mund legte.  
  
„Mir ist es egal, hörst du?"inzwischen hatte er seine Zweifel schon wieder völlig vergessen. „Ich liebe Kinder! Dann haben wir halt einen ganzen Stall  
voll von ihnen!"  
  
„Schon gut, ich meinte ja nur! Es ist mir ja auch egal!"Er küsste sie dankbar. Sie zogen nun die Decke ganz über ihre Köpfe. Seine Hand wanderte  
langsam nach unten. Er zog ihr den Slip wieder aus und liebkoste sie.  
  
Drei Stunden später klopfte es leise.  
  
„Ja"rief Van widerwillig.  
  
Allen trat ein. Er merkte, dass Van hell wach war, aber Hitomi schlief.  
  
„Na,"flüsterte er. „Hast du noch mal geschlafen?"  
  
„Denkst du das wirklich?"sagte Van und grinste breit. Allen verstand,  
stellte das Tablett ab und verließ wieder das Zimmer.  
  
„Was wollte er denn nun schon wieder?"beschwerte sich Hitomi. Man konnte  
sehen, dass sie geschafft war.  
  
„Frühstück!"meinte Van.  
  
1 Monat später:  
  
Milerna stürzte ins Zimmer von Van.  
  
"Wir haben ein Problem. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, aber ein anderer Arzt hat mir meine Befürchtungen bestätigt. Hitomi weiß es schon, aber sie will, dass ich es dir sage." Milerna verschluckte sich an ihren letzten Worten,  
während Van immer nervöser wurde und ihr kräftig auf den Rücken schlug.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Ich weiß, du wirst dich im ersten Moment freuen, aber das gibt es ein  
kleines Problem!" sagte sie, als sie sich erholt hatte.  
  
"Welches?" fragte Van hastig.  
  
"Du bist vom Drachengottvolk, und sie ist ein Mensch. Van, . . . sie ist .  
. . . . schwanger!"  
  
"Aber, . . . das ist doch toll!" sagte und machte einen Luftsprung. Er  
hatte, seit er vor einem Monat mit Hitomi schlief, seine Zweifel völlig  
verdrängt und nun ganz vergessen.  
  
"Versteh doch, es kann sein,"das betonte sie extra nochmal, "es kann sein,  
dass sie bei der Geburt stirbt."  
  
"Oh, "sein freudiges Lächeln war urplötzlich verschwunden und es machte  
sich eine bedrückende Stille breit. „Was kann man tun?" fragte er nach  
einer Weile.  
  
"Zum Glück gibt es drei Möglichkeiten! 1. Sie geht zurück auf den Mond der Illusionen, das Baby würde dann von ganz allein verschwinden. Allerdings gäbe es dann wirklich keine Chance mehr, dass sie zurück kehrt!!!! 2. Sie geht zu einem "Speziallisten" auf Gaia, von denen es nur einen gibt, und  
lässt es sich wegmachen. Da besteht allerdings das Risiko, was mehrere Fälle zeigen, dass sie nie wieder Kinder bekommen kann. ODER 3. Sie wird eine Frau vom Drachengottvolk, aber dies ist sehr schmerzhaft, kostet Zeit  
und Kraft! Außerdem besteht das Risiko, dass sie dabei umkommt" sagte  
Milerna und überschlug sich fast dabei.  
  
Er wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte, alle drei Möglichkeiten hatten  
Vorteile, aber dafür umso schrecklichere Nachteile, die mit Schmerz  
verbunden waren. Wie konnte er Hitomi sowas nur antun?  
  
Als ob Milerna Gedanken lesen konnte, sagte sie: „Du solltest zu ihr gehen! Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie deine Nähe und Unterstützung nun braucht!" Van  
nickte, und ging durch die Verbindungstür. Er senkte den Kopf und sah  
nicht, dass Hitomi ihm mit verweintem Gesicht entgegen zu Lächeln  
versuchte.  
  
"Was hab ich da nur angestellt? Du hattest Recht, wie hätten ver . . . verhü . . . verhüten sollen, so wie du es gesagt hast!" sagte er, wagte es  
aber nicht Hitomi anzusehen.  
  
"Komm her Van, setz dich zu mir!" Forderte Hitomi ihn auf. Er tat es widerwillig, nun rollten auch ihm Tränen über sein Gesicht. "Sieh mich an!  
. . . Wir schaffen das! Wir haben die Zeibacher besiegt, da wird das ja wohl kein Problem sein!" meinte sie und wischte Van zärtlich die Tränen von  
den Wangen. "Außerdem bist du nicht alleine Schuld, wir haben beide dazu beigetragen. Und das ziehmlich oft." sagte sie noch und grinste ihn nun breit an. Als er  
das sah konnte auch er sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Du hast ja recht, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass du nur eine Möglichkeit in betracht ziehen solltest, auch wenn ich dich dann nie wieder sehe, so  
passiert dir doch nichts, und ich kann sicher sein, dass du keine  
körperlichen Schmerzen haben wirst. Denn die zweite fällt schon alleine desshalb weg, weil ich mir eigentlich schon immer von dir Kinder gewünscht hab, und wenn du auf der Erde bist, willst du sicher auch Kinder von deinem Freund. Ich meine, wenn du dann einen haben wirst. Und die dritte wäre viel  
zu schmerzvoll, viel zu anstengend, und überhaupt völlig unsinnig."  
  
"Aber . . . aber ich . . . hab mich schon für eine genau dieser beiden  
entschieden." sagte sie eignetlich sprachlos von Vans Worten.  
  
"Was? Wofür?"  
  
"Van," sagte sie zärtlich, "ich will nicht von dir weg, ich will nur mit  
dir Kinder haben und desshalb werde ich eine von deinem Volk!"  
  
"Wie bitte?" Van war nun noch mehr entsetzt. "Was erzählst du da? Der Prozess . . . die Schmerzen . . . das willst du für mich und das Baby auf  
dich nehmen?"  
  
"Ja, Van. Ich werde eine Drachenfrau!" sagte sie strahlend. "Mir sind die Schmerzen usw. völlig egal, solange wir Kinder haben können und ich bei dir bin! Verstehst du? Ich nehme das alles auf mich, weil ich dich liebe, und bei dir sein möchte!" wiederholte sie noch Mal, um deutlich zu machen, dass Van erst gar nicht versuchen sollte, ihr zu widersprechen. Sie hatte sich  
entschieden, dachte Van. Jetzt kullerten ihm noch mehr Tränen über die  
Wangen. Hitomi nahm ihn in ihre Arme und wiegte ihn hin und her.  
  
"Wie werde ich eigentlich eine Drachenfrau?" fragte sie nach einer Weile.  
  
"Das ist gar nicht so einfach! Du musst vom Wasser des heiligen Sees, des Drachengottvolkes trinken. Bis jetzt hat man den noch nicht gefunden, Es  
heißt, dass nur . . . . " seine Miene hellte sich plötzlich auf und er strahlte Hitomi an. "Momentmal, wir könnten Glück haben! Du bist vom Mond  
der Illusionen, du bist die Frau, die in der Legende erwähnt wird."  
  
Hitomi verstand nur noch Bahnhof.  
  
"Wieso . . . ?"  
  
"Also, es heißt, dass nur eine Frau vom Mond der Illusionen den See finden  
und aus ihm trinken kann. Du bist eine Frau, du bist vom Mond der Illusionen, du musst es einfach sein!" sagte er so überzeugend, dass Hitomi  
lächelnd meinte:  
  
"Na dann, kann ja nichts mehr schief gehn!" Van konnte nicht anders, und  
lächelte zurück.  
  
"Es gibt aber noch ein Problem!"  
  
"Welches?" fragte Hitmoi sichtlich interessiert.  
  
"Du musst es aus eigener Kraft schaffen! Nur die Wächter des Sees können dir eventuell helfen, aber auch nur dann, wenn sie dich für würdig erachten  
und du keine Zweifel hegst! Du musst dir ganz sicher sein, dass du eine  
Drachenfrau werden willst! Du musst dir ganz sicher sein, nie zweifeln!  
NIE!!!!" sagte Van nochmal deutlicher.  
  
Als antwort bekam er etwas, womit er jetzt überhaupt nicht gerechnet hätte. Hitomi küsste ihn zärtlich. Nach einer Weile schob sie ihn sachte von sich  
und flüsterte ihm verträumt in sein Ohr:  
  
" Ich habe keine Zweifel, ich bin mir sicher, ich will eine von deinem Volk  
werden und ich werde es aus eigener Kraft schaffen!!"  
  
1 Woche später waren die Vorbereitungen getroffen. Auf ihren Wunsch hin  
begleitete sie niemand, und keiner verstand es, nur Van. Sie hatten  
beschlossen keinem von diesem unwichtigen Hindernis zu erzählen. Hitomi  
verabschiedete sich der Reihe nach von den anwesenden Freunden.  
  
"Viel Glück Hitomi, ich hoffe, dass dir nichts passiert!" Milerna umarmte  
sie noch.  
  
Allen gab ihr einen Handkuss und sah ihr tief in die Augen, als wolle er  
sie von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen. Sie ließ sich aber nicht weiter irritieren. Langsam ging sie auf Van zu, der etwas weiter abseits stand.  
  
"Weißt du was?" fragte Van, dem die Tränen in den Augen standen. "Es ist fast so wie damals, als du Gaia verlassen musstest. Ich denke wir sollten .  
. . . . . . . . " weiter kam er nicht, denn Hitmoi unterbrach ihn:  
  
"Hör auf so einen Blödsinn zu reden! Ich komme wieder! Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, oder gar allein lassen! Bereite dich darauf vor, dass ich in ein paar Wochen mit strahlend weißen Flügeln im Licht des Mondes der Illusionen  
auf unserem Balkon landen werde!" Sie küsste ihn nochmal.  
  
Vielleicht das letzte mal, dachte Hitomi, verwarf diesen törichten Gedanken aber gleich wieder, da ihr auffiel, dass sie nicht mal ihren eigen Worten gehorchte. Sie ließ einen ziemlich irritierten und verdutzten Van  
zurück und ging durch das Stadttor.  
  
Nun waren schon drei Wochen vergangen und Hitomi war immer noch nicht  
zurückgekehrt.  
  
Im Schloss herrschte eine sichtlich unangenehme Spannung. Van war seit der zweiten Woche nun jeden Tag sehr schlecht gelaunt, da er Hitomi nicht mal mehr in seinen Träumen sah. Nun machte er sich vorwürfe, dass er sie hat gehen lassen. Deshalb ging jeder nur noch auf Samtpfoten, so wie es Merle  
immer gemacht hat, an seinem Zimmer vorbei, um den König ja nicht beim Schlafen zu stören. Das Problem: Van konnte nicht schlafen. Er machte sich  
so große Sorgen und Vorwürfe, dass er Angst hatte ihre Ankunft zu verpassen. Er rief sich immer wieder ihr zuversichtliches Gesicht bei ihrem  
Abschied vor Augen, musste aber gleichzeitig zu seiner Trauer über sie  
schmunzeln, wie viel Kraft sie doch bewiesen hatte.  
  
„Oh Hitomi, . . . . . . wann kommst du endlich wieder?"fragte er jeden Abend in die unerträgliche Stille seines Zimmers. Was er nicht wusste war,  
dass Allen um diese Zeit immer Patroulie (Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das geschrieben wird!!!!! Ich meine er hatte Wache!) ging, und dass er jeden Abend hörte, wie der König seufzte und sich eigentlich nur Sorgen machte.  
Als er später auf Milerna traf ( rein zufällig *gg*), und ihr davon  
erzählte, erwiderte sie:  
  
„Ich habe mir schon so etwas gedacht. Anders kann ich mir seine täglichen fast schon unnötigen Wutausbrüche nicht erklären. Er reagiert sich dabei  
ab."  
  
„Wie es aussieht, müssen wir - und auch er – das noch eine Weile aushalten, denn Hitomi wurde noch nirgends gesehen. Wie haben sie zwar durch das Tor verschwinden sehn, wie sie die Stadt verließ und auf dem Weg entlang ging,  
doch die Wachen die auf der anderen Seite der Mauer standen, haben sie  
nicht gesehen. Sie seit dem nicht wieder aufgetaucht."beendete er.  
  
Zur selben Zeit:  
  
Hitomi wurde die dritte und letzte Aufgabe gestellt. Sie musste gegen sich  
selbst kämpfen, aber ihr eigenes Ich, dass ihr gegenüber stand war in Gestalt einer Drachenfrau. Sie sollte sie töten. Zuerst kämpfte sie, wie  
ihr geheißen, doch sie dachte noch mal gründlich über ihre Entscheidung nach. Sie hatte zum Glück das Recht ihre Entscheidungen einmal zu ändern. Wieso bekämpfe ich mein eigenes zukünftiges Ich? schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sofort rief sie „STOPP"und die Frau ihr gegenüber holte aus, stoppte  
aber kurz vor Hitomis Kehle. Es war doch ihre Zukunft und wenn sie sie weiter bekämpfen würde, würde sie damit nur ihre Ängste schüren. Würde sie damit nicht ihr Versprechen gegenüber Van brechen? . . . . . . Oh ja, das  
würde sie.  
  
Plötzlich fragte eine geheimnisvolle Stimme:  
  
„Wie hast du dich entschieden, willst du weiter kämpfen?"  
  
„Nein, ich werde ganz bestimmte nicht weiter kämpfen, denn ich bekämpfe  
sonst meine Zukunft, die ich mir selbst ausgesucht hab."  
  
„Verstehe, hiermit hast du die letzte Aufgabe bestanden. Du hast damit das Recht erworben einen Schluck vom heiligen See des Drachenvolkes zu trinken.  
Es wird dir deine schlimmste Wunde heilen, und dir einen Herzenswunsch erfüllen. Nun geh durch diese Tür!"Die Stimme verstummte mit dem letzten  
Echo.  
  
Hitomi sah an sich hinunter. Erst jetzt erkannte sie das Ergebnis der  
letzten drei Aufgaben: Sie war völlig zerkratzt, hatte überall kleine Wunden und außerdem eine ziemlich tiefe Wunde an ihrem Bein, die einfach nicht aufhören wollte zubluten. Wenn sie sich jetzt nicht beeilte, würde sie es trotz ihres Willens nicht mehr schaffen ihr Versprechen einzuhalten. Sie durchquerte die Tür, doch was sie nun sah, ließ sie doch noch für einen  
kurzen Moment erstarren.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel zuerst auf die Mitte des Sees. Dort stand eine Statue, . . .  
. . . . in Gestalt einer Drachenfrau.  
  
Plötzlich kam von oben ein Lichtstrahl auf Hitomi zu. Sie wurde wie von himmlischen Händen an das Wasser herangetragen(für die Blöden (nichts gegen meine Freunde, Bekannte und treuen Leser!!!) Sie schwebte.). Sie schöpfte  
eine Hand voll Wasser, trank es und konzentrierte sich dabei auf ihren  
Wunsch. Ihre tiefe Wunde am Bein schloss sich wie von selbst und kurz  
darauf fand sie sich über einer tiefen Schlucht wieder.  
  
Da erklang die geheimnisvolle Stimme wiederum: „Um zurück in deine  
Dimension zu kommen, musste du deine neuen Kräfte einsetzten!"  
  
Wieder verhalte die Stimme, doch diesmal in den tiefen der Schlucht. Hitomi  
fing plötzlich an zu sinken, zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller.  
Setze deine Kräfte ein! halte es in ihrem Kopf wieder.  
  
„Welche Kräfte?"Sie hatte anscheinend vor lauter Panik vergessen, dass sie  
nun eine Drachenfrau war. Sie fiel immer tiefer, bis plötzlich ihr neu gewonnener Instinkt die Kontrolle über sie übernahm. Ihr Kleid zerriss nun auch an den Stellen, wo es gerade noch gehalten hatte. Nun aber kamen ein  
roter BH und Slip zum Vorschein, aber nicht nur das, sondern auch zwei wundervolle schneeweiße & leuchtende Flügel. Sie schlug ein paar mal mit den Flügeln und war schon wieder weit über der Schlucht, als sie von einer  
grünen Lichtsäule erfasst wurde.  
  
Fanelia, Vans Zimmer:  
  
Van stand auf dem Balkon, als er plötzlich im Wald eine grüne Lichtsäule  
niedergehen sah. In seiner Hand landete eine weiße Feder.  
  
Er schrie auf und kurz darauf war Allen schon in seinem Zimmer und keuchte:  
„Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Hitomi, sie hat es geschafft! Sie ist zurück"sagte er und deutete auf die  
Feder in seiner Hand.  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass das keine Feder von dir ist?"fragte er Ernst und sah  
Van besorgt an. Er dachte, dass Van nun völlig durch drehte.  
  
„Denkst du nicht, dass ich ihre von meinen Federn unterscheiden kann?"  
  
„Na ja, sie sehen irgendwie ähnlich aus!"  
  
„Natürlich, sie sind beide weiß und ziemlich lang! Aber es ging eine grüne  
Lichtsäule im Wald nieder!"  
  
„Soll ich einen Suchtrupp schicken?"fragte Allen, der Van immer noch nicht  
recht glaubte.  
  
„Nein, sie wird von allein hier auftauchen! Das haben wir uns vor einem  
Monat geschworen!"  
  
„Na dann, du bist dir aber ganz sicher, dass du dir das nicht eingebildet  
hast?"  
  
„Ja, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kannst du ja verschwinden!"Und weg war  
Allen.  
  
Nicht weit von Fanelia:  
  
Eine grüne Lichtsäule schoss aus dem Nichts auf den Boden zu. Wachen, die  
den Wald absuchen sollte, sahen dass und eine rannte sofort zurück zum Schloss. Die Lichtsäule verschwand und Hitomi blieb steh. Sie spürte, dass  
hier Wachen patroulierten und versteckte sich deshalb in einer nahe  
gelegenen Höhle, die außer ihr niemand kannte.  
  
Sie wollte dort bis zum nächsten Abend warten, um dann ihr Versprechen  
einzulösen.  
  
Im Palast:  
  
Die Wache stürmte zu Allen um Bericht zu erstatten. Allen nickte und machte  
sich auf den Weg zu Van, einerseits um den bericht weiter zugeben, andererseits um sich zu entschuldigen. Als er bei ihm ankam, klopfte er.  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Er klopfte wieder, keine Antwort. Schließlich steckte er leise seinen Kopf in die Tür und sah wie Van auf dem Balkon vor Erschöpfung(er hatte ja die letzten Tage, Wochen kaum geschlafen) zusammengesunken war, und schlief.  
  
Er ging hin, nahm den jungen König auf den Arm und legte ihn in sein Bett. Deckte ihn zu und verließ das Zimmer. Endlich schläft er mal, dachte Allen  
erleichtert.  
  
Hitomi hingegen hatte andere Probleme. Die Wunden wollte einfach nicht  
aufhören zu bluten und richtig Fliegen konnte sie auch noch nicht. Sie  
konnte sie zwar nach belieben ausbreiten und wieder einziehen, aber das lenken viel ihr doch ziemlich schwer. Sie musste den ganzen Tag trainieren  
um wenigstens halbwegs schweben konnte.  
  
Am frühen Nachmittag war sie so fertig, dass sie vor Erschöpfung einschlief. Als sie in der zehnten Stunde wieder aufwachte merkte sie, dass sich ihre Wunden immer noch nicht komplett geschlossen hatten. Allerdings konnte sie darauf jetzt nicht achten. Sie musste was zum Anziehen finden. Sie konnte schlecht in BH und Slip über der Stadt schweben, noch dazu in rot. Sie brauchte etwas, und wenn es durchsichtig wäre, zum drüberhängen. Hitomi flog langsam Richtung Fanelia. Komischer weise konnte sie jetzt fast  
ohne Probleme fliegen, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan.  
  
Währenddessen sie über einen Lichtung flog, entdeckte sie ein Haus, wo auch Wäsche draußen hing. Sie senkte ihren Flug und erkannte, dass dort ein Tuch hing, welches sie sich geschickt umbinden konnte, dass es nicht kaputt  
ging, wenn sie ihre Flügel ausbreitete.  
  
Am nächsten Tag wollte sie es wieder zurückbringen. Sie schnappte es sich schnell von der Leine, die im Schatte des Hauses war(kleine Diebin *gg*), verschwand dann aber wieder im Wald. Dort konnte sie ihre Flügel ausbreiten  
und das Tuch unter dem Ansatz umbinden. Sieht gut aus, dachte sie noch,  
bevor sie gleich Richtung Schloss flog, welches sie schon in der Ferne  
erkennen konnte.  
  
Königsgemächer:  
  
Van stand auf dem Balkon, schaute zum Mond auf. „Kurz vor!"rief eine Wache von der Schlossmauer aus zu ihm hoch. Er hatte der Wache gesagt, dass er darüber informiert werden sollte, wenn es kurz vor war. Der König dankte  
mit einer Handbewegung und schaute nun erwartungsvoll zum Schatten, der  
sich vor den Mond geschoben hatte.  
  
Und tatsächlich, dort oben schwebte eine Person die Flügel hatte, wie er.  
Sie sah majestätisch aus. Wie eine richtige Drachenkönigin. Als sie plötzlich auf ihn zu schwebte merkte er, aber nur er, dass sie noch etwas unsicher war. Die Wachen starrten ebenfalls zum Himmel und bewunderten ihre  
Grazie.  
  
Als sie ihn erkannte, hätte sie vor Freude beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren und schwankte gefährlich. Vans Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, aber als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, musste er schmunzeln. Sie schlug mit ihren Flügeln und schwebte langsam auf Van zu. Das Tuch schlug an ihrem schlanken Körper Falten. Als sie nun immer näher kam, konnte er schon einen winzige Wölbung an ihrem Bauch erkennen(ich weiß, völlig unlogisch, aber  
wer weiß, wie das bei dem Drachengottvolk so ist).  
  
Nun war sie kurz vorm Balkon, noch etwas weiter höher. Der Mond der Illusionen schien sein Licht nur noch für Hitomi zu haben und beleuchtete  
sie so intensive, dass Van gar nichts, außer einer schwarzen Person, erkannte. Er streckte ihr seine Arme entgegen und sie schwebte glücklich und mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen in seine Arme. Er wirbelte sie in der  
Luft herum und konnte sie nun richtig betrachten.  
  
Ihm stockte der Atem. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Sie hatte am ganzen Körper blaue Flecken, Kratzer, teilweise noch offene Wunden, vertrocknetes Blut -  
überall - und das einzige, was sie trug war ein durchsichtiges Tuch und  
drunter ein roter BH und Slip.(das muss man sich vorstellen, der muss richtig Hunger auf sie haben. Mal abgesehen von den ganzen Kratzern usw. roter BH+Slip, darüber ein durchsichtiges Tcuh und weiße leuchtene Flügel-  
zum anbeißen oder?;p)  
  
"Was .... was ist passiert?" Sie erzählte ihm, wie sie die ersten beiden Aufgaben, fast mir leichtigkeit, löste, aber an der dritten am meisten zu  
nagen hatte.  
  
Er hörte aufmerksam zu, doch gab er der Wache vor der Tür ein Zeichen,  
Milerna so schnell es ging zu holen. Sie erzählte alles, bis auf eines, dass sie die schwere Verletzung hatte. Van hätte sich nur unnötig Sorgen  
gemacht. Natürlich erwähnte sie auch die Sache mit dem Tuch. In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Milerna stand im Rahmen und blinzelte  
ein paar Mal, eh sie Hitomi erkannte, aber die Verletzungen fielen ihr sofort ins Auge. "Mein Gott, was hast du denn gemacht?" fragte sie, als sie vor Hitomi stand. Zuerst wollte sie Hitomi umarmen, aber als Hitomi kurz aufschrie, zuckte Milerna zusammen und ging einen Schritt zurück. Sie war  
nicht in der Lage in diesem Moment etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Was hast du?" fragte Van nun sehr besorgt.  
  
"Ich schätze, meine Schulter ist ausgekugelt." sagte sie mit  
schmerzverzertem Gesicht. Die Tür flog zum zweiten mal auf, und diesmal  
blieb sie offen, denn Allen stürmte einfach herein.  
  
Als er Hitomi sah, schloss er die Augen, machte sie wieder auf und schloss  
sie gleich wieder, drehte sich um.  
  
"Verzeihung Majestät, aber ihr habt geschrien und da dachte ich es sei was passiert!" Milerna, Van und Hitomi lachten. Aber gleich viel ihnen wieder  
ein, dass Hitomi ja fast nix anhatte. Sie verzog sich sofort hinter der  
Abtrennung, wo sie sch normalerweise umzog.  
  
"Schon gut Allen, kannst dich wieder umdrehen!" Als er das tat, konnte sich Milerna ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Er war um die Nase herum ganz rot.  
  
"Ok, dann mal alle raus, ich muss Hitomi untersuchen!" sagte Milerna im  
typisch monoton eines Arztes. Nun lachte Allen und Van wieder auf und  
verließen den Raum. Allens Rötung war wieder verschwunden.  
  
Hitomi kam wieder hervor, hatte aber ihre Flügel nun wieder eingezogen. "Mensch Hitomi, was in aller Welt musstest du machen?" fragte Milerna und  
nahm Hitomi, während sie anfing zu erzählen, langsam und vorsichtig das  
Tuch ab.  
  
Schließlich sagte sie, um ihre Erzählung zu beenden:" Das schlimmste hab  
ich Van verschwiegen. Er macht sich bloß unnötige Sorgen. Ich wäre fast  
verblutet, aber zum Glück heilte das Wasser diese Wunde. Es war ein zusätzliches Geschenk der Wächter."(erstaunlich, die wäre eigentlich tot  
und erzählt das einfach so runter. -.-)  
  
Milerna sah entgeistert auf.  
  
"Wo denn?" Hitomi zeigte auf ihren Oberschänkel, dort war nicht mal ne  
Narbe geblieben. Milerna riss wieder die Augen auf.  
  
"Nagut, "sagte sie nach ner kurzen Pause."Ich muss dir den Arm wieder einränken, dass kann jetzt sehr doll weh tun. Beiß am besten hier auf das  
Leder!" Sie hielt ihr ein Stück leder hin.  
  
Allen und Van stehen immer noch vor der Tür und warten.  
  
"Wie lange dauert das denn noch?"Van wurde immer ungeduldiger.  
  
"Hast du die ganzen Kratzter und Wunden vergessen? Ich mein ich hab zwar  
nur . . . . . . . . . "  
  
Plötzlich erschütterte ein Schmerzensschrei das ganze Schloss.(So ne  
Einrenkung tut echt weh!)  
  
Van stürzte ins Zimmer. und sah wie Milerna Hitomi gerade wieder los ließ.  
  
"Was hast du ihr angetan?" Van war entsetzt.  
  
Er sah wie Hitomi Tränen in den Augen hatte, und wie sie ihr langsam  
herunter flossen. Er hatte ja normalerweise vertrauen in Milerna, aber  
musste das jetzt sein?  
  
"Ganz Ruhig, Van. Ich hab ihr den Arm eingerenkt. Das tut nun mal höllisch weh." Van sah zu Hitomi. Sie nickte." Und nun braucht sie wieder ruhe! Alle  
mann raus! Hitomi du schläfst dich jetzt erst mal aus!"  
  
Hitomi konnte nicht schlafen, deshalb lag sie noch eine ganze Weile Wach in  
ihrem Bett. Sie schrak auf, als sie die Tür knarren hört. Sie zog vor  
Schreck die Decke über ihren Kopf und kauert sich zusammen. Van geht  
langsam auf ihr Bett zu.  
  
Er sah, dass sie zitterte. "Hitomi?" fragte er unsicher. Hitomi streckte  
ihren Kopf unter der Decke hervor und atmete hörbar erleichtert aus.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er einen Finger auf seinen Lippen. Hitomi zog ihn zu sich  
ins Bett und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Kurz darauf schlief Hitomi  
erschöpft, aber glücklich in seinen Armen ein.  
  
7 1/2 Monate später:  
  
Hitomi war aufgefallen, dass seit sie eine Drachenfrau ist, keine Visionen mehr bekam. Sie träumte auch keine schlechten Dinge mehr, sondern hatte nur  
noch wunderschöne und entspannende Träume. Sie war glücklich & froh  
darüber, es Van erzählen zu können. Dieser war hoch erfreut , dies zu hören. Entweder es hieß, dass sie die Fähigkeit verloren hatte, oder aber dass in nächster Zukunft nichts schlimmes mehr passieren würde. Außerdem war ihr aufgefallen, dass ihre Haare nun reichlich schneller wuchsen. Sie  
reichten nun bis zu ihren Kniekehlen.  
  
Eries, Königin von Asturia und ihr König waren zum Staatsbesuch eingeladen. Van wollte dies mit einem kleinen Fest verbinden, aber er war es diesmal,  
der es arrangierte. Denn Hitomi sollte entlastet werden, wie es Milerna angeordnet hatte. Bälle, Feste oder Empfänge gehörten eigentlich zu Hitomis Aufgabenbereich. Sie war nun im neunten Monat schwanger und das Baby könnte  
eigentlich jeden Moment kommen. Sie saß in ihrem Zimmer und grübelte schon seit Tagen über die passenden  
Namen nach.  
  
Sie hatte schon einige verschiedene Namen notiert, aber falls es ein Junge  
wird, das hatte sie schon entschieden, wollte sie ihm den Namen ihres Vaters geben. Sie war sich aber auch im Klaren, dass wenn es ein Mädchen  
würde, Van begeistert wäre, es Varie zu nennen.  
  
Der Name seiner Mutter ist ganz bestimmt der richtige, dachte sie, mit sich  
zufrieden.  
  
Plötzlich verspürte sie einen fürchterlichen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Bauch. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach etwas, da sie gerade aufstehen wollte,  
an dem sie Halt finden würde. Mit der linken Hand fand sie diesen schließlich an der Schnur, die mit der Klingel für ihre Zofe verbunden war.  
  
Sie verlor fast das Gleichgewicht. Aber Hitomi zog sich noch mit ihrer  
letzten Kraft an dem Band wieder Hoch, welches inzwischen ganz wild die Klingel ertönen ließ. Sie stützte sich gerade an der Wand, als es klopfte.  
  
"Moment!" Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie die Klingel für die Zofe erwischt hatte, umso überraschter war sie, als die Zofe in der Tür stand,  
als sie sich hingesetzt und "Herein" gerufen hatte.  
  
Zum Glück, konnte sie noch schnell schallten, als die Zofe fragte, was sie denn wolle. Verkrampft zauberte sie ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, obwohl ihr  
Unterleib noch immer schmerzte und sagte:  
  
"Ich hätte gern eine kleine Mahlzeit mit einem  
Glas Wasser!"  
  
"Ja, natürlich, Sofort!" sagte die Zofe und verließ so leise wie sie  
gekommen war wieder das Zimmer.  
  
Hitomi hatte in den letzten Tagen schon öfter die Attacken von Krämpfen ertragen und war deshalb nicht weiter besorgt, da Milerna sagte, dass sei  
ganz normal!  
  
"Puh, . . . das tat weh." Es war schlimmer als sonst, aber Hitomi achtete  
nicht weiter darauf.  
  
Im Ballsaal:  
  
"Los Leute, wir müssen noch vor heute Abend fertig sein!" schrie Van in die  
Menge wartender und sich lautstark unterhaltender Schlossangestellter  
hinein. Augenblicklich wurde es ruhig.  
  
"Ich will, dass alles perfekt ist, eure Königin soll nicht enttäuscht  
werden!" sagte Van, woraufhin sich die Menge an ihre Arbeitsplätze  
verteilte und weiter arbeitete, wo sie letzte Nacht ihre Aktivitäten  
niederlegen mussten.  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile:  
  
Van war gerade beschäftigt Girlanden, wie sie Hitomi nannte, an die Wände  
anzubringen, als eine Tür knarrte. Alle schauten auf. Van machte ein entsetztes Gesicht. Hitomi stand da und betrachtete die voranschreitenden  
Vorbereitungen.  
  
Bevor Van jedoch was zu ihr sagte, wandte er sich zu den Arbeitern: "Weiter machen!" Er hatte einen todernsten Blick aufgelegt. Sie machten mit  
lautem Gehämmer und einem ab und zu aufschreienden Laut weiter.  
  
"Was machst du hier? Schon vergessen, was Milerna gesagt hatte? Du sollst  
dich ausruhen!"  
  
"Wo von den? Vom Pausenlosen Grübeln, welcher Name nun doch richtig oder  
falsch wäre?" entgegnete Hitomi und lachte leise auf.  
  
"Nein!" sagte Van, nun noch ernster. Ihm war nicht zum Lachen zu mute. Nun  
stand er vor ihr und sah sie eindringlich an. Sie verstummte.  
  
"Ich meine deine Krampfattacken!" Er nahm sie bei der Hand und ging mit ihr  
aus dem Saal in den Gang.  
  
"Verstehst du nicht, ich mach mir einfach nur Sorgen um dich!"  
  
"Und ich langweile mich!" sagte Hitomi schon fasst eingeschnappt, und  
schaute zu Boden.  
  
"Dann ließ etwas, nur streng dich nicht noch mal so an, und lauf den weiten  
Weg von unseren Gemächern hier her!"  
  
"Ja, du hast ja Recht, aber ich hab doch schon alle Bücher aus der  
Bibliothek gelesen!"  
  
"Alle?" fragte Van ungläubig. Er konnte es nicht glauben, in seiner königlichen Bibliothek waren alle Bücher, die jemals auf Gaia erschienen sind einsortiert. Im ersten Moment war er total sprachlos. Hitomi nickte  
stumm.  
  
"Sogar die, die mich gar nicht interessiert haben."  
  
"Sogar die, na dann." nun war er es, der zu Boden schaute. "Gut, dann schau  
uns doch einfach zu, wie wir vorankommen! Hey, ihr da!" rief er zwei  
Arbeitern zu. "Bringt der Königin  
einen bequemen Stuhl!"  
  
"Ok." sagte sie ihrerseits und gab Van zum Dank einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Die beiden Männer kamen wieder und brachten mit vereinten Kräften einen sehr gemütlich aussehenden Sessel heran. Hitomi setze sich und Van gab ihr  
auch aus Dankbarkeit, dass sie nun endlich wieder saß, einen Kuss und  
arbeitete schließlich weiter.  
  
Am Abend:  
  
Bevor Milerna und Hitomi sich fertig machten untersuchte sie Hitomi noch  
mal.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung! Sie dürfen das Fest besuchen!" meinte Milerna scherzhaft  
im Ton eines alten und grauen Arztes - ganz sachlich. Beide fingen an  
herzhaft zu lachen.  
  
"Dann wollen wir mal!" sagte Milerna wieder, als sie sich beruhigt hatten.  
"Hier, das Kleid kannst du tragen, aber kann ich mir eins von dir  
ausleihen? Du hast doch noch normale Kleidung, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht, soll ich nach der Schwangerschaft nackt durch die Gegend rennen?" fragte sie scherzhaft. "Der Rest ist im zweiten Kleiderschrank."  
  
Sie ging zu diesem und fischte gleich eines heraus. Es war blau, hatte nur  
Spagethieträger und ein weit ausgeschnittenes Dekoltee.  
  
"Steht mir das?" fragte sie noch schnell, bevor Hitomi nickte, und sie sich  
fertig machten.  
  
Im Saal:  
  
Die eingeladenen Gäste wurden bereits von Van persönlich begrüßt. Sie  
tanzten, lachten ausgelassen und aßen. Van wartete nun schon eine halbe  
stunde aus Hitomi. Plötzlich erklang ein Dong, der einen neuen Gast  
ankündigen sollte. Van sah auf. Im Saal wurde es ganz ruhig.  
  
"Ihre Majestät Königin Hitomi und Prinzessin Milerna von Asturia." kündigte ein Diener an. Die Türen öffneten sich und Milerna trat in Begleitung von  
Milerna ein. Die blonde Frau blieb bei Allen am Rand stehen, aber die  
Königin lief weiter den breiten Gang entlang, der sich vor ihr bildete,  
sich aber hinter ihr wieder schloss.  
  
Van half ihr den Absatz rauf, und forderte die Gäste auf, weiter zu tanzen, denn es sei ja nichts besonderes, wenn die Königin erschien. Alle mussten  
lachen, Van und Hitomi auch.  
  
"Warum hast du so lang gebraucht?" fragte er Hitomi nun wieder ernst und  
besorgt.  
  
"Ich hab Milerna noch gebeten, mich noch mal gründlich zu untersuchen."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Weil ich nicht auf dem Fest zusammenklappen wollte. Aber ich habe jetzt  
Lust zu tanzen!"  
  
"Was? Hat Milerna das erlaubt?"(Van der übervorsichtigen!!!!! *ggg*)Van war  
entsetzt. In ihrem Zustand wollte sie tanzen.  
  
"Ja, ein Lied darf ich!" meinte sie und grinste.  
  
"Nagut, aber nicht zu schnell!"  
  
"Jaja, komm, das Lied gefällt mir!" sagte sie zu Van, nahm ihn bei der Hand  
und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Es war ein langsames Stück, so dass sie langsam und eng umschlungen tanzten. Er spürte ihren Bauch an seinem und  
wie sich langsam darin etwas bewegte.  
  
"Unser Kind bewegt sich." flüstert er ihr ins Ohr.  
  
"Ich weiß. Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich!" Van sah Hitomi fragend an.  
  
"Das erfährst du, wenn das Baby da ist." sagte sie, als ob sie Vans Frage  
kannte. Als das Lied zu Ende war, gingen sie zu den Tafeln, wo das Essen aufgebaut war. Milerna lud sich ihren Teller voll, und setzte sich zu Allen und an den Tisch. Dort saßen auch Eries, ihr Mann und Milerna. Van kam kurz darauf  
dazu.  
  
"Du hast aber Hunger!" meinte Allen grinsend und sah zwischen Hitomis  
Teller und ihr immer hin und her.  
  
"Ja . . . " sie stockte.  
  
Plötzlich verzog sie ihr Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Ihr Unterleib verkrampfte  
sich . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Was ist?" fragte Van, der - nicht nur er, sondern auch alle anderen am  
Tisch - aufgesprungen war und sie besorgt ansah.  
  
"Ein . . . Krampf . . . ist . . . gleich vorbei!" prsste sie unter ihren  
höllischen Schmerzen hervor.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten, die Hitomi und ihren Freunden wie Stunden vorkamen,  
entrampfte siech ihr Gesicht wieder.  
  
"Gehts?" fragte Milerna mit prüfendem Blick.  
  
"Ja." Sie blies erleintert Luft aus und setzte sich wieder.  
  
So gegen Mitternacht:  
  
"Ich denke, dass wir jetzt ins Bett sollten!" meinte Hitomi zu Van, dem die  
Augen schon zuvielen.  
  
"Ja, du hast recht." Sie verabschiedeten sich von den anderen, und verließen den Ball durch eine kleine unauffällige Tür neben dem Thron. Eine  
halbe Stunde später lagen sie im Bett.  
Hitomi kuschelte sich an Van heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
  
"Wofür war der denn?" fragte Van, der sich ziemlich überrumpelt vorkam.  
  
"Als Dankeschön für den tollen Abend. Ich hab mich köstlich amüsiert." Sie  
lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Wir haben uns ja auch große Mühe gegeben." meinte Van. Hitomi legte ihren Kopf gegen Vans Brust und schlief  
schließlich ein.  
  
***  
  
Sie war von purere Schwärze umgeben. Nur schwarz, kein Lichtstrahl, Nichts. Plötzlich fiel von oben ein gleißend weißes Licht vor ihr auf den Boden. Sie musste blinzeln um den Schatten, der in dem Licht erschienen war, zu  
erkennen. Es war . . . sie konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen. Sie erschrak  
richtig, schließlich hatte diese Gestalt das letzte Mal eine für Hitomi schlechte Nachricht überbracht. Es war . . . Varie. Das letzte mal sagte  
sie, sie sei am Unglück von Gaia schuld. Würde sie diesmal vielleicht  
wieder so was in der Art sagen?  
  
"Hör mir gut zu Hitomi Fanel!" fing sie an zu sprechen. "Du gehörst nun zur Familie des Drachengottvolkes. Es gibt da ein gewisses Hinderniss bei der Geburt. Dies musste auch Früher jede Drachenfrau durchmachen. Du musst das  
Kind ohne Hilfe von Außenstehenden gebären, zumindest das erste! Keiner darf dir helfen! Maximal eine Person darf dir beistehen. Du musst es aber aus eigener Kraft schaffen, ansonsten wirst du oder das Baby oder gar ihr beide sterben. Verstehst du mich? Es ist sehr wichtig. Früher hatte es  
zur natürlichen Auslese beigetragen, so dass nur noch die stärksten  
überlebt."  
  
Plötzlich war sie weg, ließ Hitomi einfach in der Schwärze zurück. Mit  
einem Mal verkrampfte sich Hitomis Unterleib.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi wachte schreiend auf. Um sie herum brandten Kerzen und neben dem  
Bett standen Van und Milerna.  
  
"Hitomi, . . . Endlich! Wir dachten schon, du würdest deine erste Geburt verpennen. Deine Fruchtblase ist vorhin geplatzt. Im Schlaf, das habe ich  
noch nie erlebt oder gehört." sprudelte Milerna belustigt los.  
  
"Nein Milerna, ich verschlaf die Geburt bestimmt nicht, gehst du bitte  
raus? Ich muss mit Van reden." keuchte sie hervor.  
  
"Aber . . . " Milerna war verwirrt. Sie war die einzige Hebamme in Fanelia,  
schließlich steckte Hitomi mitten in den Presswehen.  
  
"Geh . . . bitte . . . schnell!" sagte Hitomi und verkrampfte sich bei der  
nächsten Wehe. Schließlich verließ Milerna wiederwillig das Zimmer.  
  
"Deine Mutter . . . Van . . . sie hat . . . gesagt, dass . . . " stotterte  
sie und verzog ein weiteres Mal das Gesicht vor Schmerz.  
  
"Was? Meine Mutte? Was wollte sie?"  
  
"Sie sagte, . . . dass ich das erste Kind . . . ohne Hilfe . . . gebären soll, . . . sonst stirbt es . . . oder ich . . . oder wir beide." zwang sie hervor. "Nur eine . . . Person darf bei . . . bei mir sein. Darf mir . . .  
aber nicht . . . helfen!" meinte sie noch.  
  
Van war geschockt. Davon hatte er noch nie etwas gehört.  
  
"Das wusste ich nicht."  
  
"Van, ich möchte, . . . dass du bei mir . . . bleibst! Milerna darf mir . .  
. eh nicht helfen, . . . aber du kannst sie fragen, . . . was ich tun  
muss!" Van tat, was ihm befohlen wurde. Er ging vor die Tür.  
  
"Milerna, was muss Hitomi machen?"  
  
"Lass mich zu ihr!"  
  
"Nein, sie will und darf dass nicht! Erklärung später!" Allen und Milerna sahen sich verwundert und völlig irritiert an. Sie erklärte ihm trotzdem  
schnell was Hitomi machen musste.  
  
Plötzlich schrie Hitomi laut auf. Van drehte sich mit einem plötzlichem  
Ruck herum und platzte zurück zu Hitomi ins Zimmer.  
  
"Du musst pressen! Und so normal wie möglich atmen!" Van knallte die Tür  
förmlich zu.  
  
Milerna ging unruhig auf und ab. "Was geht da drinnen nur vor?" Hitomi schrie schon zum sechsten mal, und  
man hatrte das Gefühl, dass es jedes mal lauter und qualvoiller klang.  
  
"Ich kann doch helfen! Was soll das?"  
  
"Sie werden ihre Gründe haben. Vielleicht hängt es damit zusammen, dass sie  
beide vom Drachengottvolk sind." schlug Allen nachdenklich vor.  
  
"Ja, aber meinst du nicht, dass jede Geburt gleich abläuft?"  
  
"Naja, ist doch auch egal, . . . es gibt Gründe!"  
  
Beide erstarrten. Zuerst Totenstille, dann plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts,  
schrie Hitomi noch lauter und länger, als die ersten bereits waren.  
  
Dieser Schrei erschütterte nun das ganze Schloss. Milerna griff nach der  
Türklinke. Gleichzeitig hielt Allen sie an der Schulter zurück.  
  
"Es gibt Gründe! Lass sie damit allein fertig werden!"(Ich weiß, Allen  
wiederholt sich ständig, aber anders wollte es Milerna einfach nicht  
begreifen.)  
  
Zwei Stunden später:  
  
"Das geht schon zwei Stunden so, ich halts nicht mehr aus!" regte sich Milerna immer noch auf. Die ganze Zeit ging sie auf und ab. Hitomi schrie  
schon wieder und Milerna zuckte mal wieder schrecklich zusammen.  
  
"Beruhig dich doch endlich mal! Sie werden das schaffen. Vertrau ihnen doch  
einfach und setzt dich hin!"  
  
"Vielleicht hast du recht!" Sie setzte sich neben Allen.  
  
Im Zimmer:  
  
Van hielt Hitomis Hand. Sie hatte kaum noch Kraft, war ganz blass und total  
verschwitzt.  
  
"Hitomi, ich möchte dir sogerne helfen, aber wie . . . ?"  
  
"Gar nicht!" sagte sie, als sie einen Moment durchatmen konnte. Sie lächelte, aber verzog sofort wieder das Gesicht. Nun schrie sie lauter und länger als je zuvor. (Das hört sich jetzt zum totlachen komisch an!) Als sie sich wieder entspannte plumpste etwas ins Bett. Aber es weinte nicht.  
  
Hitomi bekam Angst und schaute Van Hilfe suchend an. Dieser nahm ein Handtuch, ging zum Fußende des Bettes und nahm ein verknautschtes Etwas auf  
den Arm. Das Gesicht war mit Falten übersäht, und das kleine war etwas blutig. Es hatte kleine weiße Flügel und . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . es atmete.  
Van lächelte Hitomi an, diese sah ihn fragend und verwirrt an.  
  
"Es ist eine Sie!" verkündete er und strahlte.  
  
"Sie weint nicht, was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er unsicher.  
  
"Vielleicht fühlt sich unsere kleine Varie einfach nur wohl." sagte Hitomi,  
gespannt auf Vans Reaktion.  
  
"Viell . . ." Van stockte. Er begriff erst jetzt, was Hitomi gesagt hatte.  
"Hast du gerade Varie gesagt?" zweifelte er.  
  
"Ja, das ist meine Überraschung." Hitomi setzte sich auf. Van gab ihr  
Varie.  
  
Allen und Milerna trauten ihren Ohren nicht. Hitomi hatte aufgehört zu  
schreien, aber es war auch kein Kindergeschrei zu hören. Stattdessen  
unterhielten sie sich über irgendetwas.  
  
"Was ist da nur los??" fragte Milerna. Nach kurzer Zeit war gar nichts mehr zu hören. Nun war sie noch mehr besorgt, sprang auf und stürmte ins Zimmer. . . . Keiner da . . . . Allen kam dazu und erschrak. Draußen war es noch dunkel. Nur das Licht des Mondes der Illusionen schien durch die offene Tür  
zum Balkon herein. Aber plötzlich tauchte ein ungewöhnlich großer und komisch geformter Schatten auf. Langsam ging Allen - mit einer an seinem Arm, festgekrallten, ängstlichen Milerna - auf den Balkon und schaute auf. Dort schwebten sie(1). Eine kleine glückliche Familie. Beide hatten ihre Flügel ausgebreitet. Zwischen ihnen konnte man Varie erkennen. Sie drehten sich langsam um ihre eigene Achse. Milerna und Allen konnten nur Schwarze umrisse erkennen, denn der Mond der Illusionen war direkt hinter ihnen und blendete sie von hinten an (ich hoffe ihr versteht, wie ich's mein :p).  
  
Hitomi hielt das Baby in ihren Armen und es trank von Hitomis Brust. Van hielt Hitomi an den Hüften fest und belächelte das Geschehen. Unter ihnen in der Stadt kamen einige Bewohner auf die Straße gerannt und klatschten, glücklich darüber einen Thronfolger für das Land zu haben. Hitomi hatte man bis in die Stadt hinein schreien gehört. Die Geburt war so Kräfte raubend,  
das ihr fast die Augen zu vielen, aber sie riss sich zusammen, um Varie nicht zu stören. Sie schwebten noch eine ganze Weile so in der Luft, bis sie schließlich wieder Richtung Balkon glitten. Hitomi zog im Gegensatz zu  
Van ihre Flügel nicht ein, und verdeckte somit ihren Oberkörper und das  
dortige Geschehen.  
  
Drei tage später wurde Varie den Bewohnern Fanelias vorgestellt. Die Massen  
warfen Hüte und Blumen, da sich die Geburt der Thronfolge schon  
herumgesprochen hatte. Ein Jahr darauf folgte ein Junge, den sie nach ihrem Vater benannten. Und fünf Jahre später wurden Zwillinge geboren. Das Mädchen wurde nach Hitomis  
Mutter benannt und der Junge nach Vans Vater.  
  
Owari 


End file.
